Shattered Halls
The Shattered Halls is a level 70 elite instance in Hellfire Peninsula, serving as the third wing of Hellfire Citadel, with Kargath Bladefist as the final boss. The instance is one of the first endgame instances in The Burning Crusade players will encounter. In order to be allowed to access, players must get the Shattered Halls Key (or bring a lvl 350 lockpicking rogue). The quest to make it begins in Shadowmoon Valley with a drop from Smith Gorlunk. Quests * * * * Bosses * Grand Warlock Nethekurse - Strategy - Map * Warbringer O'mrogg - Strategy - Map * Kargath Bladefist - Video - Strategy - Map General Trash Description In many of the trash pulls there is a Legionnaire who should be killed first. If he is not killed, he will summon additional orcs when some from the original pull die. He will continue to spawn reinforcements until the Legionnaire is dead. There are some big pulls in the instance including one with as many as five elite and two non-elite humanoids, so crowd control and focus fire are extremely important. After the first boss, the party must pass throught the Gauntlet of Flame area, which has some similarities to the Suppression Room before Broodlord Lashlayer in Blackwing Lair. Until the party engages the elite mobs at the end of the hallway, non-elite Shattered Hall Zealots will spawn in groups of 2 or 3. There are also static Shattered Hall Zealots that must be cleared, and at the same time flaming arrows will rain down on the party, doing small radius AoE damage, and leaving a flaming area on the ground that will continue to do damage until you move out of it. One strategy that seems to work well is for the tank to grab the spawning groups of Zealots and drag them up to the next pair of static Zealots. You should be able to safely engage 3 or 4 Zealots at a time. It is best to move through the Gauntlet as quickly as possible. If absolutely necessary, you can get out of combat along the sides to drink, eat or resurrect, but the out-of-combat intervals will not last very long. The Gauntlet is currently bugged so that if any party member dies while one of the elites at the end of the hall is targeting them, the entire hall despawns and then respawns a few seconds later. For this reason it is essential to keep your party alive once you engage the elites. Directly after the Gauntlet of Flame you will find packs of mobs on either side of the room headed up by a Shattered Hall Centurion. When you pull these groups, wait until the mobs are in combat. They take each other down to 30% health then stop fighting. Try to pull the groups when they are around 31-32% health so that they have already done 2/3 of your work for you. There groups usually contain Shattered Hall Gladiators, so healers should be prepared for the tank to get Mortal Strike. It is possible to avoid these side groups if the party is very careful, but this is a high-risk strategy, since any mistakes might cause one of these groups to aggro while you are engaged with the groups that are in the middle corridor of this section. In the same hallway as the Centurions, there are about 2 large groups of mobs consisting of 6 elites each. The Acolyte should be polymorphed as he heals and shields the other elites. The Dark Caster can be dealt with by a pet, he does a rain of fire and shadow bolts. Kill the Legionnaire first, then the Reaver (who can Cleave), then the Heathens and finally the Acolyte. Fearing helps, so if you have a warlock give yourself enough space to be able to fear one of them, although be warned they resist a lot of fears. Another effective strategy for the large pulls is to have a hunter pull and kite three of the melee mobs down the hall, until the Legionnaire, Acolyte, and possibly the Dark Caster are dealt with. The halls are long and give plenty of room for kiting, and whenever the group is ready, the hunter can feign death and send the melee mobs back to be taken down. In the short section between Warbringer O'mrogg and Kargath Bladefist, there are stealthed rogue-like Shattered Hall Assassins, who will sap one player and attack/stunlock another. Hunter flares or other methods of detecting invisible mobs are very helpful. They appear to be on a fast respawn timer as long as Kargath is alive. This makes moving back as a group to Kargath after a wipe essential. The Assassins despawn after Kargath is killed. Specific Mob Abilities Shattered Hall Acolytes are priests. They heal, bubble and Mind Blast. Dispel the shields and DPS them down quickly. They have a 105 Resist Shadow buff that lasts 1 hour and a priest can Mind Control them to cast the buff on party members. Shattered Hall Brawlers can place a dispellable Curse which increases damage done by 5% and damage taken by 15%. Shattered Hall Centurions are immune to Polymorph, and Frost Traps (and possibly other CC). Shattered Hall Champions are immune to Polymorph, Seduction, Sap, Frost Traps, Mind Control, and Fearing effects, although they are effected by Frost Nova and Frostbite. It is best to focus on one and keep the other in Frost Nova. Shattered Hall Dark Casters have a short range Fear, and a Rain of Fire. Stay out of the Rain of Fire and DPS down quickly. Shattered Hall Gladiators are warriors. They spam Mortal Strike and hit hard. These mobs fight each other, so wait for their health to drop to about 40% before pulling. It is advised that these groups are crowd controlled as best as possible, as they hit quite hard and can one-shot cloth wearers. AoE is possible if you have a good tank. Gladiators are not immune to slowing effects, so AoE slows such as Frost Trap and Blizzard (with talents) work very well if you are able to kill them fast enough. Shattered Hall Houndmasters are found in patrols with two Rabid Warhounds. The Warhounds are not elite and should be killed first. Houndmasters are archers, and have Volley (an AoE attack). Stay out of the Volley and DPS down quickly. Shattered Hall Legionnaires are pulled with a group of 4-6 adds. The Legionnaires must die first, or they will spawn additional adds everytime one is killed. Shattered Hall Reavers have a Cleave that can chain in the same way that many dragon cleaves chain. Ranged and healers should stand well away from melee group when you see the cleave graphic. Shattered Hall Sentries have a Charge. Shattered Hand Sharpshooters are hunters. They frequently use Scatter Shot and have a fire damage DoT shot. After Legionnaires, it is advised that these die next. Heroic Mode The very first trash mob, the 70 elite mobs that the Shattered Hall Legionnaires summon, crit a lvl 70 Protection Paladin with 12k armor for 6600. Normal hits are around 3500. The Heathens hit consistently for 1500 and at a decent attack rate. Be warned: the Houndmaster, normally a pushover, is no longer. While he is not particularly tough, his dogs hit for 4-5k (7k on cloth) at least and break sheep as long as the Houndmaster is alive. He will occasionally call out "You cannot stop us," breaking all forms of crowd control on them. The group before the warlock has a twist - there are sleeping orcs in the room which are called by the legionaire during combat. By sticking to the walls, they can be approached, pulled and killed without aggroing the legionnaire group. Killing some or all of the sleepers makes the fight a lot easier. The dog group before the warlock can also be pulled without aggroing the legionnaire, so that it is possible to pass the legionnaire group with the help of invisibility potions and stealth. Generally, it's a good idea to crowd control one of the dogs, and dps down the other one quickly, while whoever crowd controlled the other dog watches to make sure it doesn't break. The dogs hit for up to 4000 on plate per hit, and can one-shot clothies with a crit. DPS'ing the dogs down first minimizes the time and effort needed to focus on crowd control, as they die significantly faster than the houndmaster. The gauntlet is significantly harder, but a group with good dps can take their time. Make sure you're all caught up with the spawns before moving on to the next pack - two come at a time, and it's based on a timer - killing them early does not make the next group spawn. Make sure if your healers and dps fall behind on mana, you dispose of a pull quickly, drink up, and then wait for another pull before moving on to the next static group. Surprise! There's an extra boss, named Blood Guard Porung. He's located at the end of the mini-gauntlet (only in Heroic mode) and has a loot table (some nice blues, also drops a Badge of Justice). Fairly typical tank'n'spank fight, but has a nasty AOE cleave (melee range) and 2 adds that can be CCd. The adds die quite quickly, so it's best to CC one of them, kill the other, then kill the CC'd add. Then, dps can focus on Porung, making this a trivial fight. Warbringer O'mrogg hits for significantly harder, making it more difficult to keep those he switches aggro to alive. On top of that, if you wipe on him, he glows red and will permanently hit for massive fire damage until the instance is soft reset. Attempting to skip O'mrogg and move on to Kargath Bladefist causes O'mrogg to add to the Kargath event, insuring a wipe. Heroic Loot Tables: http://beta.worldofraids.com/burning_crusade/dungeons/hellfire_citadel/shattered_halls.shtml Videos * Full Run from WarCry.com Category:Subzones Category:Instance:Hellfire Citadel